legionary_dreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion
The Legion (Dutch: De Legioen), is a country located in Western Europe. It was formed in 2020 during/immediately after the "The Great War" it was founded in the pre-war city of Emmen, now known as Atlas. And quickly gained support from the locals and started to expand into neighboring towns and cities. As of 2126 they control territory from the river Ems to the "Grote Zuyder Zee" and have a puppet government in the Kingdom of Germania. History The First Steps 2021-2056: The Legion was founded/established in 2021 with a small paramilitary group calling themselves “Legionairs” took over the city of Emmen now known as Atlas. These “Legionairs” followed a new self-proclaimed ideology called “Legionarism” they advocated for a strong state and to bring the human race back to its pre-war status, and even elevate it beyond that. But they weren’t the only fledgling state that rose up from the ashes of the Great War, the Frisians had been suppressed in their home country for decades now, especially through “Dutchification” efforts by the pre-war government. So when the time finally came they rose up and declared the “Fryske Nasjonale Steat” or the Frisian National State in 2032. The Legion soon encountered the Frisians, engaging into a mutual agreement of coexistence, basically meaning that both states would mind their own business. For now. The Friso-Legionary Wars 2057-2078: The agreement between the Legion and the Frisians came to an end in 2060, when a Frisian soldier shot a Legionary border patrol agent because he slid and fell across the border. The Frisians claimed it was a mere accident, but the Chancellor and a majority of the High Council didn’t have any of it, they saw it as a mere stepping stone to eventual war with the Frisians. But the Legion wasn’t prepared to fight the Frisians, especially because this winter hit very hard and there was a nationwide famine, but the ambitions of the Chancellor could not be halted and war was declared in 2062. The Legion had underestimated the amount of fielded man the Frisians had and were subsequently defeated in the Battle of Colossus, but the Legion didn’t want to give up on their battle just yet, so the improvised a plan to invade the Frisians through the Waddeneilanden which proved to be quite successful as they managed to surround half the Frisian Army, the Legion subsequently won the war in 2078 and the Frisian had to cede a decent amount of territory to the Legion and had to reduce their army size to 75% of that of the Legion. “Lang leve het Vaderland” 2078-2113: After the shock that was the Friso-Legionary war, the Council decided it would be time to focus on internal affairs and expanding the border eastwards, into sparsely populated German lands. During this time the Council and Chancellor decided to reform the Council into a more “democratic” system in which a representative of each state could vote for a party, and the percentage of votes that they would get would be the same amount of seats the party would get in the Council, these “elections” brought quite a few new ideas to the Council as the individuals who were part of the Council before the reform could now openly declare their own party and/or ideological standpoint, this is how parties like the RRFdL came to existence. Whilst this was all folding out, immigrants from Southern Europe started entering the Legion, most of these came from Greece, but the interesting part was that they called themselves “Vyzantinoi” and their extremely radical wing of the Orthodox Christian believe, they were extremely political and outspoken even managing to get people inside the Council, the Chancellor was not worried about such groups as the main party of his, the NLF still held an extremely large majority of the seats and would continue to do so. During the immigration of the new “Vyzantinoi” the settlers of the new Eastern parts of the Legion came to the conclusion that there was a state that existed further east, east of the river Weser, this state called itself the “Kingdom of Hannover”. The Fallen Kingdom 2113-2126: Like the Frisians, the Legion tried to act friendly towards their new neighbors but this didn’t work out as the Hannover felt like their rightful land was being colonized by foreigners, the Legion promised they wouldn’t repopulate any further than they already went. This calmed the Hannover down for now, but a few years later a conflict arose between new settlers and the Hannover Army, this conflict broke down into total war. The Hannover Army was ill-prepared and already beaten up quite heavily by a previous war, whilst the Legion amassed a giant army for the time and marched straight over the river and into Hannover heartland, Bremen was taken in the first week of the war, 2 years later after heavy sieging the capital of Hannover finally fell to complete anarchy, the Legion didn’t even have anybody to sign a peace deal with and they decided to just establish a puppet regime in the North called the “Kingdom of Germania” a personal fantasy of Council member Benjamin van Derlan, leader of the KV, he became the first King of the Kingdom. During the conflict, the RRFdL had been gaining quite the support in the Council and is at almost 30% of the seats, which concerns the Chancellor quite a bit. For the first time in the 100 year history of the Legion has there been a threat to the power of the Chancellor… =